27 Dresses (PG)
Outline Of The Movie 27 Dresses is a 2008 romantic comedy film directed by Anne Fletcher and written by Aline Brosh McKenna. The film stars Katherine Heigl and James Marsden. The film was released January 10, 2008 in Australia Plot Jane Nichols has been a bridesmaid for twenty-seven weddings. One night when she is attending two weddings almost simultaneously, she meets Kevin Doyle, who helps her home but disgusts her with his cynical views of marriage. He finds her day planner which she'd forgotten in the cab they shared. Meanwhile, Jane's sister Tess falls in love with Jane's boss George. Tess pretends to like the same things that George does so that she can get him to like her. Despite loving George herself, Jane does not reveal the truth and the courtship progresses rapidly. Soon the new couple announce that they intend to marry in only three weeks. The reporter who agrees to cover their wedding for the society page turns out to be Kevin, who writes wedding announcements under a pseudonym. Having looked at the contents of Jane's planner before returning it, he then decides to use the contents as material for a piece on the "perennial bridesmaid" and hopefully be promoted to writing investigative pieces about "real" news. Jane is unaware of Kevin's intentions, and when he asks to interview her for his column on Tess, gets her to try on all 27 bridesmaids dresses in her closet. He takes pictures of her in all of them and sends them with the completed article to his boss. As they get to know each other because of Tess's wedding, Kevin begins to think that Jane is not as one-dimensional as he thought, and asks his editor to hold his article so he can "fix" it. His editor runs the article anyway on the front page of the Commitments section, and Jane is furious at him. Tess then gets angry at Jane for giving Kevin material about her, whom he describes as a 'bridezilla'. The fight escalates when Jane realizes that Tess destroyed their late mother's wedding dress to make her own gown. Despite the fight, Tess still asks Jane to make a slideshow to show at her engagement party. Jane decides that George should know the truth about Tess and instead runs pictures of Tess with other men, eating ribs, and holding a cat by the tail - in short, doing all the things she had told George that she never did. After Pedro, the young Hispanic child that George mentors, tells the crowd that Tess had him cleaning George's apartment for money, George breaks off the engagement. Later at work, George tells Jane that he appreciates her because she never says no. Remembering that Kevin once said the same thing as a criticism, Jane quits and admits she only stayed at the job because she was in love with George. She discovers after an experimental kiss that she no longer loves him and decides to meet Kevin. She announces in front of the entire crowd at a wedding that he is covering that she is in love with him. One year later at Jane and Kevin's wedding, George and Tess meet again. All 27 brides she helped, as well as Tess and Casey, her best friend, are her bridesmaids. Cast Katherine Heigl as Jane Nichols Jayne.jpg|Jane Nichols kevin.jpg| Malcolm/Kevin Doyle Tess.jpg| Tess Nichols george.jpg|George casey.jpg|Casey maureen.jpg|Maureen Khaleel.jpg|Khaleel hal.jpg|Hal Nichols Maulik Pancholy.jpg|Trent pedro.jpg|Pedro small jayne.jpg|Young Jane Nichols gina.jpg|Gina James Marsden as Malcolm Kevin Doyle dresses.png 1.jpg|Dress #1 2.jpg|Dress #2 3.jpg|Dress #3 4.jpg|Dress #4 5.jpg|Dress #5 6.jpg|Dress #6 7.jpg|Dress #7 8.jpg|Dress #8 9.jpg|Dress #9 10.jpg|Dress #10 11.jpg|Dress #11 12.jpg|Dress #12 13.jpg|Dress #13 14.jpg|Dress #14 15.jpg|Dress #15 16.jpg|Dress #16 17.jpg|Dress #17 18.jpg|Dress #18 19.jpg|Dress #19 20.jpg|Dress #20 21.jpg|Dress #21 22.jpg|Dress #22 23.jpg|Dress #23 24.jpg|Dress #24 25.jpg|Dress #25 26.jpg|Dress #26 27.jpg|Dress #27 28.png|Dress #28 (Wedding Dress) Malin Åkerman as Tess Nichols Edward Burns as George Judy Greer as Casey Melora Hardin as Maureen Michael Ziegfeld as Khaleel Brian Kerwin as Hal Nichols Maulik Pancholy as Trent David Castro as Pedro Peyton Roi List as Young Jane Nichols Krysten Ritter as Gina Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:PG Category:Drama